Talk:Kanohi
Draco 15:53, 29 April 2008 (UTC)Biobilder 3000Draco 15:53, 29 April 2008 (UTC) If there was a human in the Bionicle world, could he or she use a Kanohi's power? :I tend to think not, it requires a specal ability that only a few species in the bionicle world possess. And, as Greg would say, "Moot point", since it's impossible for Humans to exist in the bionicle universe. Did that answer your question? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Besides a human couldn't wear a Kanohi. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Page Organization Is there any particular reason why this page was organized according to teams? The Kanohi are quite obviously not exclusive to said characters/teams, so I don't see the logic in it. Why not remove the clutter of headers and simply list all of the Kanohi? -Electric Turahk (Talk) 22:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Simply because these Toa were famous for wearing them. For example: Which is more likely to be true? Do not refer to references. * Tuuli wore a Ruru. * Tahu wore a Hau. ''Ignika'', [[user:dragonKhorse|'God']] [[user:dragonKhorse|''' of ]] [[user:dragonKhorse|'''Death]] Do you like Ryuk or Remy 12:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Proto and Copper Masks I see no problem with taking out the Protodermis Masks, but I think Copper Masks are distinguished enough from other masks to rate an entry. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:34, 1 December 2008 (UTC) New Pages since BZP canonized all those new masks, i'm gonna make pages for em, allright? --Mtmerrick 03:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, how much info would there be on them? Very little. Why not make a page named "Kanohi/Unnamed Kanohi" or something, where we could list all the new and old unnamed Kanohi? Mata Nui 12:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes but all the pages seem to be short of is an example usage. Look at what BRW's done here. That's about the same page length as this wouldn't you say? seems better then some of your other kanohi articles. :P --Mtmerrick 15:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I think somebody vandalized this and added Mask of Vulture, Mask of Sensory Aptitude, Mask of Incomprehension Mask of Adaptation, Mask of Aging, Mask of Undeath, Mask of Conjuring, Mask of Rebounding, Mask of Biomechanics, and Mask of Fusion. I'd take them out, but I can't seem to edit main namespace pages... 23:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well... thanks for pointing that out but they are real Kanohi. I don't know exactly where they came from (I think there was some big contest that I missed out on... again!) But I do know that they are real, they just haven't been named yet. Please, fill me in on this: I have a clear grey Kaukau and a Gold Kaukau, and a silver Hau. Do they go with any specific Bionicle, or with just any of them?Blahmarrow 16:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Any of the Toa Mata, I'd say. - Mata Nui Talk 17:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :A grey Kaukau was one of Onua's Kanohi, a gold Kaukau was Gali's Golden Kanohi, and a silver Hau was the set form of the Kanohi Rua, worn by Wairuha. : : Alright, thanks.Now I discovered a silver and black Huna.Blahmarrow 15:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Power OK, so I was looking around bricklink and I found this. Is this a real mask? I'm just curious. ~ Zarlighttusk :Yes, it is; it is an alternate set form of the Kanohi Kraahkan. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks for the clarification. My bad. ~ Zarlighttusk